


You're Perfect

by sav (Sherran)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, I Tried, Morning After, i haven't write for 3 years, i love sayolisa so much it brought me out of my hiding spot, pls bear with my writing skill hsdfsf, sayolisa - Freeform, ye they r like 25 yo in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherran/pseuds/sav
Summary: just Sayo feeling super gay when looking at her gf in the morning
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	You're Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/gifts).



> @randomstar thanks for introducing me to taechisa it's very mindblowing. hope u enjoy this short fic my bro.

Sayo rarely ever had a headache in the morning. Being an early riser, she spent her time upon waking up thinking about which of her so many tasks of the day that needed to be done first. Always a tight schedule with Roselia. But this? She didn't know why or how it happened.

So when she felt it for the first time, the pang in her head, she automatically closed her eyes and let out an uncontrollable curse. Probably Lisa's influence made her to be much more relaxed and less reserved.

She huffed when the pain slowly went away. The figure in her embrace suddenly shifted.

"Sayooooo, that tickles."

"What?"

"Your breath."

"Oh,” she playfully blow some wind into Lisa's nape.

"Stop it," she helplessly whined with her eyes closed.

Sayo laughed at the sight. "Did I wake you up?"

"Mhm."

"Sorry."

"It's fine," the brunette yawned. "What time is it?"

"Not really sure," she reached for the phone on the bedside table. "Eight."

Already feeling too comfortable with her current situation, Lisa turned around to face Sayo and rest her head on the crook of the taller's neck. "Five more minutes."

"I don't have any intention of getting up soon as well," she kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry."

"Mmmm okay."

Sayo took her sweet precious time admiring the view beneath her. Lisa was just too perfect. Everything about her was. It made her felt so grateful and undeserving most of the time. She could stare at her all day and not be tired of it. Her silky hair, smooth baby skin, calming scent of the perfume and shampoo that she used, and- 

"Ah!"

Nice butt.

"S- Sayo!" Lisa couldn't stop her face from turning red. "What was that for?"

The culprit shrugged nonchalantly. "Just enjoying what's mine."

"You sly." Lisa pouted.

She loved grabbing her butt.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me abt ranyuki, sayolisa, ayahina, and taechisa on twitter: @SplendidBullet


End file.
